


Raven Crow Follows

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [59]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, RWBY, RWBYMontyOmu, RoosterTeethRWBY, poems - Fandom, rwbypoems, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other, Poems, Poetry, ROOSTERTEETHRWBY - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, RWBYPoems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem^^My first RWBY poem as one of my own titles.This poem is about Qrow's point of view and how he cares for his niece Ruby. ^^





	Raven Crow Follows

Raven Crow Follows   
Sees all eyes   
Stays on site   
So much   
Take in   
No matter   
Past mistakes   
Want give back   
Help   
Save   
Wise them   
On the right path   
Bird follows   
Tiny roses   
Protect it   
Dear flower   
Red roses   
Beauty shines   
Hopes   
Light   
A chance   
To do better   
Always hidden   
Well in shadows   
Qrow is there   
Watching   
Rose red riding hood   
Huntress   
Training   
Fighting   
Her best   
Father figure   
Stands out   
She admires him   
Cares for   
The bird   
Takes care   
Well needed   
Bird cow   
Now the Bird   
Follows   
Red roses   
Protects it   
By his own   
Life   
Rose is amaze   
Sadden   
Begs crow   
Live on   
Raven Crow Follows her   
Files all around   
Guiding and watching   
Red Hood Rose   
Raven Crow Follows


End file.
